A conventional LCD panel usually requires several different voltage levels dependent on the complexity of the LCD panel. These different voltage levels can be accomplished by dividing a high voltage provided at the output of a switched regulator (e.g., capacitor or inductor) by some means (e.g., a resistor ladder). The divided voltages can be optionally driven by buffers for better power efficiency. If the LCD panel is small or the power consumption is not important the buffers can be omitted by sizing the resistor string appropriately. The voltages can be smoothed by decoupling capacitors or omitted if power efficiency is not required. The high voltage output by the switched regulator is generally controlled by a voltage divider which, in turn, controls the contrast of the LCD panel. In some designs, the voltage divider and resistor string can be combined into a single circuit. When the voltage output from the voltage divider is lower than the reference voltage a comparator can be used to turn on the switched regulator and increase the high voltage output by the switched regulator to the desire level required by the LCD panel. In conventional designs, power can be lost in the switched regulator, the resistor string, the voltage divider and the buffers.